


hello my old heart

by amorias



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, izumi being a little shit as per usual, theres like one swear word in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorias/pseuds/amorias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi has trouble when Hamada kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello my old heart

 The first time Hamada kissed Izumi, he was met with a shove, and a freckled face that stood out with red, and a mouth curled down into a snarl as he refused to meet the blond's gaze.

Izumi even went so far as to wipe his mouth, spitting into the snow, while Hamada just laughed – he could see the initial shock in his junior's eyes, and his face is still painted too scarlet to just be from the cold.

Hamada was a third year, and Izumi refused to believe that he was going to high school now.

 

The second time was only a few days after school started, which earned Hamada a punch in the stomach and denial after denial that it was anything but a coincidence that Izumi had gone to the same school as him.

Izumi will always deny that he followed Hamada to Nishiura. Nothing the cheer captain could have done would've convinced the freckled boy to do such a thing, especially when the guy was so damn stupid he had to repeat his first year.

He pretended not to notice the blond when he sat down next to him in class 1-9 on the first day, and for many of the days after that, until Hamada forced him to acknowledge him with the aforementioned kiss that made his muscles stiffen and the hair on his arms stand on end.

 

Izumi told him to fuck off after the third kiss, but it didn't matter.

Hamada was just happy the center fielder kissed him first, for once.

 

It took ten times for Izumi to stop burning red against his will at the slightest peck.

“So...” Hamada had said in a soft, hazy voice as he traced circles on the lead off hitter's skin, watching the faint rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in the cooling air of fall. “What does this make us?”

Izumi curled up, averting his gaze and successfully willing his skin to not heat up.

“Idiot,” he mumbled, and Hamada couldn't help but smile.

 

There were too many kisses to count, after that.


End file.
